


One Call Away - Adrien's A Hero

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Battle For Her Heart [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: Ever wanted to know what would happen if Adrien and Marinette did a reveal, but then the guy didn't get the girl?





	One Call Away - Adrien's A Hero

**One Call Away ~ Charlie Puth**

**I'm only one call away**

**I'll be there to save the day**

**Superman got nothing on me**

**I'm only one call away**

Chat Noir and Ladybug knew each other outside their masks. They knew who they were, and they knew they were best friends. Adrien and Marinette had never been closer than after their reveal, but after they graduated, things changed. Going into University, Marinette started seeing someone else. She used to love Adrien, but the more time they spent together, the more she loved him. As a friend. A best friend. Chat knew Luka Couffaine had won her heart. He knew it was going to hurt him, but he knew Marinette, and he knew she was going to need saving. When the time came, he would be her hero.

**Call me, baby, if you need a friend**

**I just wanna give you love**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**Reaching out to you, so take a chance**

Adrien anxiously awaited her calls each night, wanting every detail he could get. The nights she went home crying, she called him, and he smothered her in admiration and love. All things lovey-dovey, he memorized for moments like those. He wanted her to take his open hand and take the leap with him, diving into their own relationship, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

**No matter where you go**

**You know you're not alone**

And then Luka proposed to her. She said "Yes," of course, and they moved to New York, America. He was a musician, and she did anything on the spectrum. From manning their bakery during the day to designing at night and sending them to Adrien's father. Marinette continued to do random patrols on free nights, and Luka was none the wiser, but New York loved it anyway. 

Adrien constantly called her, wanting updates on their apartment, their lives, their wedding, anything he could get. 

Luka was already suspicious of his wife-to-be being Ladybug, but with the daily phone calls from her ex-lover, he was getting irritated and running on a constantly shortening fuse.

**I'm only one call away**

**I'll be there to save the day**

**Superman got nothing on me**

**I'm only one call away**

Neither Marinette or Adrien knew about the man's silent hatred for their relationship, and Luka planned to keep it that way until he knew everything. Adrien was the first person Marinette called when she was upset, and often, she talked to Luka  _after_ she finished with Adrien. Luka swore that if he were Chat Noir, he would pounce over to Paris to pound Agreste Jr. worse than any "natural" superhero would. Marinette was oblivious to her fiancé's growing frustration, as she continued to call her friend.

**Come along with me and don't be scared**

**I just wanna set you free**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**You and me can make it anywhere**

**For now, we can stay here for a while, ay**

**Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile**

Adrien flashed back to a memory from a few days before Luka Couffaine asked out the love of  **his** life. They had gone to a club to celebrate their graduation, and Marinette needed cheering up. Adrien was sure it would be the perfect setting; take your love to a club, ask her to be your girlfriend, happiness ensues. To sum it up, Adrien wanted to set their spirits free.

He was sure they would make it, but she didn't seem to warm up to him, so they stayed long into the night. Alya and Nino didn't complain, but they didn't seem to have much to say either whenever Adrien stole Marinette to dance with him. She finally began to smile, and the blond was sure that the Chat Noir charm had helped, but he turned around and saw the man who ruined his life. Luka Couffaine. He was glad she was smiling, sure, but he was upset that it wasn't because of him.

**No matter where you go**

**You know you're not alone**

Coming out of the memory, Adrien arrived at the Couffaine's house two months before the wedding to help them prepare.

Marinette was elated to see her best friend after so long, but Luka - again - wasn't pleased at all. 

**I'm only one call away**

**I'll be there to save the day**

**Superman got nothing on me**

**I'm only one call away**

Adrien got a call in the middle of the night. Marinette was on the street, with nowhere to go. Luka had found out that she was Ladybug, and had finally snapped when she talked about how excited she was to have Adrien help them. To say the least, Adrien was pretty ticked off. He drove to the location Marinette gave him, and he picked her up, taking her back to the apartment Gabriel had rented for his son.

**And when you're weak** **I'll be strong**

**I'm gonna keep holding on**

**Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling**

**And when you feel like hope is gone**

**Just run into my arms**

When morning came round, Marinette cried for hours, and Adrien just held her tight as she let loose her weeks of madness.

Adrien knew it wasn't the right time, but he planned on asking Marinette out as soon as she was over this relationship with Luka. The bluenette kept crying out the same line "Hope is lost", but Adrien just held her and told her it would be okay. He didn't want her to go through that kind of pain again, so he just held her.

**I'm only one call away**

**I'll be there to save the day**

**Superman got nothing on me**

**I'm only one, I'm only one call away**

**I'll be there to save the day**

**Superman got nothing on me**

**I'm only one call away**

Months later, Adrien and Marinette were dating, and Luka had moved on. Finally, Adrien felt ready to do what he had dreamed of since that day, years ago, when Ladybug saved Paris for the first time.

**I'm only one call away**

Adrien got down on a knee in front of Alya and Nino, in Paris - where they belonged. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have loved you since the day we met. Would you make me the happiest man alive, and become Mrs. Agreste?" 

Tears in her eyes, Marinette uttered the same words she had nearly ten months ago. Last time, they shattered her world, but this time, they built it up. "Yes!"

 


End file.
